EL PROBLEMA Y LA CUESTION DEL CUARTO CERRADO
by Kath-2H.D
Summary: SHELDON Y PENNY comparten habitacion y veremos que pasa con ellos dos


Hola chicas y chicos amantes de todo lo bueno (the big bang theory)

Hace unas semanas mande un review a AEDIRN COOPER donde decia que me hubiera gustado un final el que le escribí, ella me contesto…por cierto gracias niña, en fin me respondio diciendo que ella también le huviese gustado un final parecido y me recomendó hacer un fic, y creo que guiándome un poco del cap. No. " " del fic de esta chica tendré que hacer el mío quizá debo decir que ella me ayudo en cierta parte con este fic y sin más ni menos los dejo con el primer capítulo de este fic que lo disfruten….XD

Era noche en el departamento 4A lo que significaba que todos estaban allí pues era noche de pizza de pronto se escucho la voz de la neurobióloga diciendo que todos se callasen un momento

-escuchen todos, me han invitado a dar varias conferencias de los tumores de los cerebros y que los causa –dijo emocionada la chica

-¿Qué va con eso? – dijo incrédulo Howard

-pues quiero invitarlos a que escuchen una de mis platicas, las conferencias empezaran en tres días y ya aparte sus lugares

Todos se sorprendieron al saber que sus lugares ya habían sido apartados

-HO…..genial….Amy-dijo Penny demasiado incrédula

De pronto como siempre Sheldon saco lo malo de la situación, cosa que los demás no eran capaces de decirlo

-Amy, debo decir, tu invitación nos honra a todos pero el problema de esta situación social es que no hemos accedido a tu invitación

-pero, tu eres mi novio y tienes que acompañarme

-lo soy, pero como dije antes y cito: no cambiara nada, ni físicamente o de otra forma, y a lo que me refiero otra forma es, que no tengo ningún incentivo de ir y creo que los demás piensan lo mismo

-Sheldon no es cierto, los demás si me quieren acompañar, no es así "mejor amiga".

Penny no dijo nada, solo paso una mano sobre su nuca

-entonces es cierto, ninguno quiere ir conmigo y a nadie le interesa y me sorprende que tú y tu y tu no quieran ir pues ustedes son mis mejores amigas y tu mi novio.

Dijo muy furiosa la joven a Bernadette, Sheldon y Penny, para luego salir departamento furiosa pero también muy triste

-Sheldon no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a Amy, ella es tu novia-dijo algo culpable la rubia

-pues yo solo dije la verdad cosa que ustedes cobardes no querían hacer

-Sheldon cielo se que tú no sabes muchas del mundo-Sheldon la interrumpió

-querrás decir de la sociedad –dijo el físico teórico

-si como sea, el caso es que esas verdades pueden hacer que una persona se sienta mal te pondré un ejemplo un día cuando yo era pequeña tenía una participación en la escuela y era cantar y cuando era mi turno de hacer mi participación no llegaron las personas a quienes invite y eso me puso muy triste pues las personas me habían decepcionado por su ausencia, luego me dijeron que no les interesaba ir a mi participación y eso me puso aun mas triste, comprendes –dijo con una sonrisa

-sí creo que lo comprendo me paso alg…

-bueno Bernadette creo que es hora de irnos –dijo el ingeniero

-si tienes razón Howie, ya es un poco tarde- le dijo su prometida

Entonces Raj se acerco a Howard para susurrarle algo al oído

-si Raj te llevaremos a tu casa

El chico hindú esbozo una leve sonrisa

-bueno pues viendo que ya no tenemos más que hacer aquí no vamos –dijo Howard levantándose de su lugar seguido de Bernadette y Raj, despidiéndose de todos para luego salir por la puerta y cerrarla

Sheldon, Penny y Leonard se quedaron viendo por un momento la puerta y luego Sheldon prosiguió

-a mi me paso algo similar Penny

-¡a si!

-sí, quieres que te lo cuente –dijo el chico castaño emocionado

-amm si por su puesto

-bueno yo ya he escuchado antes esa historia como 10 veces mejor me voy aponer la pijama, buenas noches Penny, buenas noches Sheldon

-buenas noches dijeron juntos, luego Leonard desapareció en el pasillo

-A si te cuento. tenía tres años y medio, cuando invite a mis familiares más cercanos a que vieran una demostración de un experimento o más bien comprobación de que cosas eran ácidos y otro eran bases, tenía ya todo preparado mi regla para medir el color de los ácidos y las bases, el papel tornasol, la fenolftaleína

Y algunos comprobadores caseros como el jugo de la col morada y el extracto de Jamaica y cuando muy emocionado estaba cual fue mi sorpresa de que solo mi meemaw y mama llegaron. Y me puse muy triste y al finalizar mi experimento me encerré en mi habitación

-ooowww, cielo nadie llego a ver tu experimento –dijo con ternura la voz de la chica

-aja-dijo algo deprimido Sheldon por el recuerdo

-HO pobre, yo si hubiese ido a tu demostración, ven aquí.

Y cuando Sheldon menos se lo espero recibió un abrazo seguido de un casto beso en la mejilla por parte de Penny, Sheldon se ruborizo por las dos acciones que ella había echo

-hay, cariño te sonrojaste….que tierno-dijo Penny una sonrisita graciosa

-Penny ya hablamos del espacio personal y del contacto físico

-ok, ok ya no lo vuelvo hacer, bueno en vista de que ya todos se fueron y que ya es tarde me tengo que ir

-que descanses Penny

-igualmente Sheldon

Penny se levanto y fue rumbo a la puerta para después abrirla y salir del departamento.

Sheldon se quedo en su lado del sillón muy pensativo, de lo que había sucedido hace un momento, no quería decírle a Penny pero ese abrazo se había sentido bien y mas el beso, ese que con mucha ternura ella le había regalado.

-sí, se sintió muy bien-dijo a la soledad

Entonces se levanto, se fue a su habitación se puso la pijama que correspondía esa noche y se metió en la cama listo para dormir.

Continuara…..

Bueno ese es el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado manden algunos REVIEWS para que me inspire un poco…..XD bueno pes esto por este capitulo

"LARGA VIDA A SHELDON Y THE BIG BANG THEORY"….XD


End file.
